Ma morsure te libérera
by VampireClexa
Summary: Clexa Vampire UA. "Lexa croisa la route de ces yeux bleus et son coeur qui ne battait plus depuis bien des années sembla lui faire mal." Polis 2016, Clarke enquête sur la mort étrange d'une petite fille qu'elle n'a pu sauver aux urgences. Elle découvrira un univers sombre, nimbé des mensonges et de mystères. Multiples personnages et ships présents.
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous ceux qui ne rejoignent! Ceci est un court prologue, qui j'espère vous mettra l'eau à la bouche. C'est une joie pour nous, amateurs de l'univers de Vampires, de nous être réunis pour écrire cette petite fic, qui j'espère vous plaira. Elle a été fait avec amour et passion, vous y rencontrerez danger et courage. N'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis dans les commentaires, ça nous fait toujours plaisir!

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

 _Could you be the devil ? Could you be an angel ?_

Le vent soufflait, balayant les feuilles qui recouvraient le sol de la ville de Polis. L'automne était bel et bien arrivé et les passants se recouvraient de plus en plus, pour éviter le froid. C'était la saison préférée de Charlotte, car avec la reprise de l'école, elle retrouvait ses amis. Les cours n'étaient pas si dérangeants pour elle, puisqu'elle était relativement une bonne élève. Tout du moins, c'était ce que croyaient ses professeurs. Pour tout avouer, Charlotte préférait passer son temps dans le parc à flâner avec ses amies, s'envoyer des photos des bêtises des skateurs qui leur tournaient autour. Avec leurs yeux de biches, elles paraissaient si innocentes, et tellement prises dans leur jeu, Charlotte ne remarqua certainement pas la paire d'yeux qui l'observaient. Non, elle était trop concentrée à savourer son bonbon gout noix de coco et à prendre la pose pour sa story Snapchat.

Quelques heures plus tard, quand il était l'heure du repas et qu'elle sentait la faim s'installer, elle abandonna ses amis pour retourner chez elle. Sans se douter, une fois encore, qu'elle était le centre d'intérêt d'un individu qui lui aussi était mû par un tout autre genre de faim. Il la suivait, quelques mètres derrières et quand, dans une rue il y eut moins d'agitation que le reste, des pas de courses se firent entendre. Charlotte eut la surprise d'être saisie par la nuque, les écouteurs de son Ipod se faisant arracher par la même occasion. Elle fut trainée dans la ruelle abandonnée, la main sur sa bouche l'empêchant d'échapper un appel au secours.

Déjà, la douleur était sur son cou, des pointes s'enfonçant dans sa chair, s'affaissant de plus en plus sur le sol.

\- Hmm, tu goûtes la noix de coco…

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle put entendre, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscient.


	2. Morsure 1

_When the days are cold and the cards all fold, and the saints we see are all made of gold._

La pleine lune éclairait le ciel de Polis, et les hautes silhouettes des buildings brisaient l'obscurité de la nuit, tandis que résonnaient les vrombissements des voitures et les piaillements d'oiseaux dans le lointain. A quelques rues de là, les miaulements effrénés d'une chatte et le refrain des poubelles que l'on heurte, rythmaient les pas du groupe qui s'avançait. Trois hommes en costard cravate suivaient une jeune femme dont la fine silhouette était recouverte d'un pardessus de tissu noir et élégant. Une voix douce et assurée s'échappait de l'écharpe pourpre qu'elle portait autour du cou et de sa stature se dégageait une espèce d'aura charismatique. Les trois hommes étaient charmés, buvaient ses paroles. Elle les dirigeait et ils étaient enchantés de la suivre.

C'était la nuit de la Chasse, à chaque pleine lune l'Ainée choisissait trois individus pour la suivre dans les rues de la ville et renouer avec leurs origines. C'était un privilège auquel tous aspiraient, et qu'un bon vampire espérait pouvoir avoir réalisé au moins une fois dans sa vie. La soirée était belle, ils avaient déjà planté leurs crocs dans la chair tendre et douce d'une mère et de son nouveau-né. Mais ils avaient encore faim, la nuit n'était pas finie.

L'odeur les prit soudainement, tandis qu'une porte claqua non loin d'eux. C'était une odeur enivrante, un mélange de mure, de pluie, et d'un petit quelque chose de chimique, comme du désinfectant. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le petit groupe ne se mette à marcher dans cette direction. Il n'était pas rare que des individus n'attirent particulièrement leurs narines, mais il était moins fréquent pour eux de ressentir une telle pulsion. L'Ainée elle-même semblait être enivrée par cette fragrance qui la prenait à l'intérieur d'elle-même. C'était une pulsion. Une envie.

Ils prirent un tournant sur une rue moins peuplée et elle la vit. La source de leurs envies était la, rangeant son téléphone dans la poche de la blouse blanche qu'elle portait nonchalamment sur les épaules. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient d'une manière maladroite sur ses épaules que Lexa pouvait sentir fatiguées. Tapis dans l'ombre ils attendaient le moment opportun pour frapper. Mais quand elle se tourna, Lexa croisa la route de ses yeux bleus et son coeur qui ne battait plus depuis bien des années sembla lui faire mal.

La suite fut d'une rapidité quasi invisible à l'œil humain, et tandis que les trois hommes se précipitaient tous crocs dehors vers la blonde, Lexa agit. Ils avaient beau être forts, elle demeurait leur Ainée, et en quelques mouvements, elle les mit à terre, tendant une main à la blonde pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Une chance que je sois passée par là, mademoiselle.

Elle s'était arrangée pour frapper les vampires au niveau des mâchoires, afin que la jeune femme ne se rende pas compte de ce qu'ils étaient, et enfouit un peu plus sa mâchoire à elle dans la chaude écharpe qu'elle ne lâcherait pas de la soirée. Ce regard, cette odeur, elle savait qu'elle aurait tant de mal à y résister. C'était comme si tout son être était attiré vers la jeune femme. Elle luttait, intérieurement, et si rien n'était visible à part le calme dans ses yeux gris c'était bien qu'elle avait des siècles de pratique derrière elle.

Quelques instants, elle resta impassible.

\- Merci.

L'égarement était là, dans la voix de l'inconnu. Clarke, son nom était marqué sur le badge accroché à sa blouse blanche. Lexa accepta les remerciements de la blonde d'un faible hochement de tête.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégée.

Les mots, un peu plus durs, ne tardèrent pas à venir, que l'Ainée encaissa sans broncher. Ça manqua de la faire rire, venant de la personne qui avait bien manqué de finir en sac de sang quelques instants plus tôt, mais elle se contenta d'hocher les épaules avant de disparaitre dans les ombres de la nuit. Elle n'était pas inquiète, s'assurerait que Lincoln soit en charge de l'enquête si jamais la jeune femme contactait la police.

* * *

L'inconnue avait disparu sans rien de plus et Clarke était restée interdite l'espace de quelques instants, observant les corps des hommes inconscient qui jonchait la ruelle. Devait-elle appeler la police ? Ces hommes avaient essayé de l'agresser, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse prendre une décision, la porte de l'hôpital s'ouvrit, Jackson la rappelant à son devoir.

\- Ah, tu es là ! Dépêche-toi, on a une gamine qui arrive et le pédiatre est injoignable.

Le rush d'adrénaline avait alors couru dans ses veines et elle s'était détournée de la scène, l'oubliant presque totalement alors qu'elle renfilait des nouveaux gants stériles et que l'une des salles du bloc opératoire était en train d'être préparée pour recevoir l'enfant. Les informations arrivaient en direct depuis l'ambulance, transférée par une infirmière.

\- 12 ans, hémorragie et traces de morsures. Son cœur a déjà lâché en chemin, mais le CPR a été suffisant pour la ramener.

C'était un drill mental et alors que Clarke, interne à l'Hopital General de Polis aux urgences, planifiait mentalement les gestes qui seraient à pratiquer. Le pédiatre absent, ça serait à elle de gérer la chirurgie. Cette pensée la crispa un peu plus, mais tout tomba dans l'oubli, quand la figure de l'enfant fut amenée.

Il était fou de constater à quel point il était facile de s'attacher à une vie alors qu'on tentait de la soigner, de la sauver. Charlotte, la petite fille, avait frôlé à plusieurs reprises la mort mais à présent son état s'était stabilisé. Clarke avait l'habitude de perdre des patients, mais ceux-ci étaient plus âgés et, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle s'était attachée à l'enfant, mais les sentiments étaient là, alors qu'elle passe une dernière fois, avant la fin de son shift, s'assurer que ses signes vitaux étaient bons. Elle passa sa main sur le front de Charlotte, chassant une mèche rebelle qui était collée sur son front. Les parents avaient été prévenus, mais ils étaient refusés dans la partie des soins intensifs. Clarke passerait les voir une dernière fois, pour les rassurer.

Soudain, le rythme cardiaque de l'enfant s'accéléra et elle se mit à convulser. Clarke dégagea le tube qui amenait l'air à Charlotte, tenta de bloquer la langue de la jeune blonde pour qu'elle ne l'avale pas. Puis, le long crissement aigu de la machine indiqua que le cœur de Charlotte avait une fois encore cessé de fonctionner. Le massage cardiaque dans lequel se lança Clarke fut le plus long de sa vie, et elle continua d'essayer de la ramener, malgré l'agitation des autres infirmières qui tentèrent de l'aider. Ca ne fut jamais suffisant.

Charlotte mourut dans ses bras.


	3. Morsure 2

Bonjour à vous!

Nous sommes très heureuses de voir que le début de notre fic est bien reçue. Sans plus attendre, voici le chapitre 2. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, vos impressions et vos attentes, cela ne fait toujours très plaisir!

* * *

 _I wasn't looking for this, but now you're in my way._

\- Non Roan, je n'ai pas envie d'aller voir un match de Hockey avec toi, tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas ce sport.

Malgré son refus de proposition, la mimique faussement outrée de Roan lui arracha un sourire.

\- Tu sais combien ça me heurte, Clarke. Eh ! Je t'ai vu sourire. Aller, laisse-moi au moins te payer un verre.

Clarke ne pouvait nier que Roan était un homme attirant. De sa carrière de hockeyeurs professionnel, il gardait un physique d'athlète qui n'était pas désagréable à l'œil et il n'avait pas cette tendance surprotectrice que son entourage semblait avoir à son encontre. Mais aujourd'hui, plus que les autres jours, l'interne n'était pas d'humeur pour accepter les avances de Roan. Quel dommage qu'il soit désireux d'une relation à long terme, plutôt que d'un coup d'un soir. Sinon, elle serait déjà passée dans ses draps.

\- Je t'ai dit non Roan, est-ce que tu veux que je te l'écrive sur une pancarte pour que tu le comprennes ?

Son ton était légèrement ennuyé, mais elle ne pourrait jamais en vouloir réellement au charmeur invétéré. Depuis qu'elle l'avait soigné pour une entorse, il avait réussi à obtenir son nom, puis son numéro de téléphone (après un long service, elle avait toujours plus de mal à refuser les avances de certains patients). De temps à autre, ils se croisaient, que ce soit dans un bar ou dans la rue, comme c'était le cas maintenant.

\- Je le comprends. Mais je n'arrêterai que quand tu auras accepté. Juste un verre ? Je te dois bien ça, sans toi, je serais probablement encore sur le banc de touche.

Aujourd'hui était aussi le résultat d'une longue nuit où elle avait perdu Charlotte, alors qu'elle avait tout fait pour garder l'enfant parmi les vivants. Ça n'avait pas été suffisant et la pensée de la petite fille trainait derrière elle. Clarke poussa un soupir. Elle pourrait se changer les idées.

\- D'accord. Mais je décide de l'heure et du lieu. Si j'en ai marre de toi, je m'en vais.

Le sourire vainqueur de Roan lui rappela pourquoi il avait été choisi comme égérie de Colgate.

* * *

\- Tu as quoi ?!

La voix étranglée de Bellamy, à l'autre bout du fil, lui fit tourner les yeux. Clarke s'affala dans son canapé sans aucune grâce, considérant sérieusement la possibilité de s'endormir là, purement et simplement.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de m'engueuler Bellamy, je ne suis ni ta sœur, ni ta fille.

C'était une réplique habituelle. Clarke n'avait jamais eu d'histoire d'accident dans sa vie, mais son entourage n'avait de cesse de vouloir la protéger constamment, comme si elle allait se briser au moindre coup de vent. Ce qui était ironique car, de tous, elle était certainement celle qui était la plus proche de la mort.

\- Bien sûr que j'en ai besoin ! Qui prendra soin de toi sinon ?

Elle poussa un bâillement, Clarke, tout en enlevant paresseusement ses chaussures. Elle renifla son vêtement d'hôpital, songeant qu'elle prendrait bien une bonne douche avant d'aller se coucher. Ca lui ferait du bien et ça lui changerait les idées.

\- Tu vas bien ? Normalement tu aurais déjà répondu… Dure nuit ?

Elle acquiesça un peu pour elle-même. Bellamy avait beau être très protecteur, son meilleur-ami faisait partie de ceux qui la connaissait le mieux.

\- Assez oui. J'ai perdu une petite fille.

Il y eut un silence à l'autre bout de la ligne, avant que des excuses sincères ne lui soient adressées. Il y avait autre chose, aussi, cette presque agression qu'elle avait subie et qui se rappelait tout juste à sa mémoire, maintenant qu'elle commençait à se distancier un peu de son environnement de travail. Elle n'en avait parlé à personne, elle n'en avait pas eu le temps. Mais à présent qu'elle y repensait, elle revoyait les yeux gris, yeux de loups. Un frisson lui remonta l'échine, comme s'il avait attendu ce moment pour s'éveiller en sa chair. Elle avait été devant un prédateur et elle ne le réalisait que maintenant. Mais que faisait cette femme, seule, au beau milieu de la nuit ? Plus encore, comment avait-elle fait pour assommer trois individus sans que Clarke ne s'en rende compte ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, se disant que probablement, ses questions n'auraient jamais de réponse. Et presque, elle sentit une pointe de déception en elle.

\- Tu n'as quand même pas accepté l'invitation de Roan parce que tu te sentais seule ?  
\- Ugh. Bellamy, s'il-te-plait.

C'était las et elle manqua de raccrocher. Bellamy connaissait ses habitudes s'empressa de dire.

\- Attends ! Attends ! Je ne peux pas t'empêcher de le voir, mais tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de vous rejoindre non plus.

Elle raccrocha définitivement.

* * *

\- J'espère que vous êtes prêts

Lâcha Lexa au milieu de la salle d'entrainement où les enfants attendaient impatiemment. Certains, les plus jeunes, trépignaient déjà et chahutaient dans un coin, sur le tatami qui avait été installé ici pour l'occasion. Elle toussa deux fois, ils se turent et se mirent en rang en face d'elle, croisant les bras dans leurs dos comme elle le leur avait appris. Elle les fixa, les uns après les autres. Ils étaient jeunes, si jeunes mais tous avaient été choisis pour être l'avenir de la Trigeda Corp. Lexa elle-même les avait désignés parce qu'ils se démarquaient au milieu de la foule, en avait fait ses élus.

\- Est ce que vous savez pourquoi l'on vous appelle les Nightbloods ? demanda t'elle d'une voix forte.

Les enfants parurent réfléchir un moment, et l'un d'eux, qui avait arrêté de vieillir depuis peu coincé sur l'apparence d'un garçon d'une quinzaine d'années, aux cheveux châtains blonds s'avança d'un pas avant de se mettre à parler.

\- On nous appelle ainsi, car le sang des anciens maitres de la nuit coule dans nos veines.

Lexa applaudit avec parcimonie, se rapprochant d'Aden, en lui posant la main sur l'épaule. Il était son favori, et dans quelques années peut être, ou plutôt quelques siècles, quand son règne toucherait à sa fin, il serait probablement celui qui prendrait la tête de la Trigeda Corp. à sa place.

\- Bien, ceci étant dit, attaquons l'exercice.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, qu'ils se mirent déjà en petits groupes. Puis, elle tapa dans ses mains, et ses sbires ouvrirent les cages aux cochons, libérant les porcins partout dans la pièce pour que les enfants puissent s'entrainer à la chasse. Comme toujours, il y'avait des petits cris quand les animaux se faisaient prendre, et des trainées de sang se répandaient sur les tapis plastifiés pour l'occasion. Mais ça n'était pas grave, Lexa s'appuya contre un mur, en admirant ses progénitures succomber à leurs plus basses pulsions. Chasser. Tuer. Se nourrir du sang de leurs proies. En effet, ce n'était pas parce qu'ils recevaient quotidiennement des litres de sang qu'il fallait qu'ils se reposent et oublient qui ils étaient vraiment. Des enfants de la nuit, des suceurs de sang.

Voyant Aden attraper le plus jeune des porcins et lui planter ses crocs dans la carotide, elle ne put réprimer un sourire satisfait. Il était prometteur, et elle ne tarderait pas à l'amener avec elle lors d'une nuit de Chasse. Il faudrait attendre environ un mois maintenant, et si l'image de deux yeux bleus se plongeant dans les siens, la hantait depuis la veille, elle secoua la tête pour les chasser de ses pensées.

\- C'est du joli travail, affirma t'elle, en reportant toute son attention sur la scène devant elle.

Les Nightbloods n'étaient pas encore des chasseurs d'exceptions, mais il ne restait plus un seul cochon en vie dans la pièce. Maintenant il s'agirait de leur apprendre à être propre, mais ça serait le sujet de la prochaine leçon.

* * *

C'était… gênant. Bellamy pouvait le dire, et il savait qu'il était le responsable de la tension autour de la table, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en vouloir. En réalité, la satisfaction était là, jusque dans son regard, alors qu'il observait la mine contrite de Roan. Oui, Bellamy s'était bel et bien invité au rencart de Clarke. Son amie ne semblait d'ailleurs pas heureuse qu'il ait tenu parole. Il lui avait adressé un sourire d'ange et ça l'avait mise encore plus en rogne.

\- Et donc, Bellamy, tu travailles comme agent de sécurité c'est ça ?

Le ton hautain de Roan ne lui plaisait pas. En fait, rien ne lui plaisait chez le bellâtre qui tentait de charmer Clarke. De sa carrure d'apollon, cette mâchoire carrée, la cicatrice sur son visage, l'assurance perfide qu'il dégageait, ainsi que la célébrité du fameux joueur de Hockey Roan Snow faisait qu'il avait tout pour être un parti intéressant. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il n'aurait : c'était Clarke. Bellamy s'en assurerait, c'était la raison de sa présence ici. Et puis, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, alors qu'on songeait qu'il avait déjà fait Clarke sienne par le passé. Dommage que ça ne soit plus tant le cas aujourd'hui. Qu'importe, il allait la reconquérir !

\- C'est ça, chez Trigeda Corp. Depuis trois ans maintenant.

Il y eut un rire suffisant de la part de Roan et il observa Clarke lui donna un coup de coude, lui intimant de rester poli. Bellamy eut ce sentiment de jalousie, qui le força à passer son bras autour des épaules de la blonde. Clarke ne s'en offusqua pas, habitue à la gestuelle de son ami. Ce fut au tour de Bellamy de sourire.

Mais celui-ci disparut bien vite quand il vit dans le regard de Roan une lueur rougeâtre. Son sang se glaça, alors qu'il réalisait une chose qu'il aurait imaginée impossible, mais qu'il avait toujours craint : un vampire s'intéressait à Clarke.


	4. Morsure 3

OLA!

Voici un nouveau chapitre! Merci à tous les followers qui s'ajoutent pour suivre les aventures de Clarke, qui effleure ce nouveau monde dont elle ignore tout. Que lui arrivera-t-il? Reverra-t-elle Lexa dans de nouvelles circonstance? Vous le verrez, mais peut-être pas dans ce chapitre (a)

Un tout grand merci également à Jessie943 pour ses commentaires et son support!

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

 _Sh_ _e told me why, she told me lies._

Bellamy jeta un coup d'œil à ses coéquipiers. Atom était armé de son fusil automatique qu'il chérissait particulièrement, où il avait dessiné les formes d'une pin-up des années 40. Quant à Murphy, il vérifia que les lames électriques de ses dagues fonctionnaient parfaitement. C'était une précaution qu'il ne manquait jamais de faire, puisqu'en servant d'appât, il était celui qui serait amené à être le plus proche du danger. Une défaillance du matériel pouvait être fatale. Et il avait encore tant de choses à faire dans sa vie, comme il adorait le répéter à leur chef de traque.

Oui, Bellamy avait le métier peu glorieux d'agent de sécurité pour la Trigeda Corp. Mais ceci n'était valable que de jour. La nuit, il assumait sa position parmi les chasseurs de vampires qui se regroupaient sous la bannière de Arkers. Chasseur de têtes, il comptait sur son tableau de chasse un nombre impressionnant de têtes, qui lui assurait la position du futur leader de leur camp. Mais ça n'était pas pour tout de suite. Jaha n'était pas prêt à abandonner son poste, lui qui était allé jusqu'à se débarrasser de son meilleur ami quand celui-ci avait été transformé en vampire.

Bellamy ne savait s'il pourrait si sa sœur était amenée à l'être un jour. C'était l'une des principales raisons qui le poussait à être le meilleur. Il voulait tous les protégés, qu'ils soient au courant de l'existence des vampires, comme Octavia, ou non, comme Clarke.

Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire ce soir, c'était pour elle.

Bellamy ne pouvait pas accepter qu'un vampire s'intéresse à Clarke. Qu'aurait pu faire Roan à l'une des femmes qui comptait le plus pour lui, lorsque la faim serait à son paroxysme ? Il était hors de question qu'il en soit ainsi. Cette partie de chasse était là pour empêcher le pire. Il attraperait Roan et lui ferait avouer tout ce qu'il savait sur son espèce.

Ce fut ce qu'il se dit, alors qu'il vérifiait l'état de son filet électrifié, observant Murphy jouer à la perfection son rôle de droguer en détresse.

\- Non, ne vous approchez-pas ! hurla le garçon aux cheveux gras.

Bellamy prit une brève inspiration, visa. Tira.

* * *

Roan Snow n'avait pas été présent au meeting hebdomadaire du Trigeda Corp., et si Lexa avait été soulagée au premier abord que son fiancée arrangé ne soit pas là, - elle ne supportait plus de voir sa tête suffisante et ses muscles saillants - c'était Anya qui avait refroidi l'atmosphère en annonçant que la police avait retrouvé le téléphone portable du hockeyeur professionnel dans une ruelle la nuit précédente. D'usuelle, elle aurait laissé la police faire son travail, Titus se chargeait bien de ces choses-là, surtout depuis que Lincoln avait lui aussi rejoint les forces de l'ordre. Mais le Conseil avait insisté sur le fait que la disparition du fils des Originels du Nord, pourrait causer des problèmes dans l'alliance qui existait. Alors, elle avait pris les choses en main, accompagnée d'Indra et d'autres guerriers, elle s'était mise à la recherche de l'héritier. Qui de mieux, en effet, que celle que certains appelaient encore le Commandeur, en écho à ses anciens exploits. Et elle en avait eu des exploits à son palmarès. Ils se mettant en chasse pour trouver ce qui avait bien pu arriver au si charmant Roan.

Il ne leur avait fallu que quelques heures pour arriver dans la ruelle où l'homme avait disparu, et si la scène de crime était presque immaculée pour des yeux humains, Lexa et ses sbires ne manquèrent pas de retrouver la crosse de hockey de Roan à coté de quelques cheveux humains, avec lesquels ils s'imprégnèrent de l'odeur qu'ils portaient.

\- Suivez cette trace.

Ordonna Lexa à deux de ses hommes de main, choisis pour l'occasion grâce à leur nez fin et leurs capacités de traqueurs. Roan ne pouvait qu'être en vie, sinon les lieux n'auraient pas été en si bons états.

Ensuite, elle rentra au siège de l'entreprise, avec Indra. Elle n'avait alors plus qu'à attendre qu'ils l'appellent pour lui communiquer l'adresse qu'ils trouveraient. Ils réfléchiraient à la manière dont ils procéderaient. Une chose était sure, même si Roan était une sacré épine dans le pied - une séduisante épine pour certains oui, mais une épine tout de même - ils ne pouvaient pas laisser ce crime impuni. Et si Lexa était mitigée entre l'envie de ne jamais le retrouver pour se libérer de cette union qu'on l'obligeait a acceptée, elle ne le laisserait pas mourir sous sa juridiction, en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

* * *

Clarke n'avait pas réussi à oublie la petite Charlotte. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien pu faire pour la sauver, c'était l'une des premières réalités de son métier. Mais quand elle s'était renseignée pour voir s'ils avaient découvert des nouveautés à propos de l'agresseur de Charlotte, l'officier Lincoln avait répondu que c'était un cul-de-sac, aucune preuve n'avait été trouvée. Personne n'avait rien vu, ni entendu.

Pourtant, elle se rappelait clairement des plaies de l'enfant, alors que son doigt traçait sa propre carotide. La blessure n'avait pas été faite par hasard, comme si cela venait d'un vampire. Elle secoua la tête, ce n'était pas possible.

\- Tout va bien ma chérie ? Demanda sa mère.  
\- Oui, ça va, je te demande pardon. Dit-elle en secouant la tête.

Les deux Griffin n'avaient que rarement l'occasion de se voir. Elles avaient beau travailler dans le même hôpital, elles n'étaient pas dans le même service et, généralement, les heures que Clarke passait aux urgences étaient trop chargées. C'est pourquoi elles s'organisaient des petites séances de thés entre elles. Comme aujourd'hui. Mais Clarke n'avait de cesse d'avoir son esprit qui divaguait vers Charlotte. Elle avait l'intention d'en parler à sa mère, qui devait avoir rencontré son lot de cas étranges, depuis qu'elle pratiquait.

\- C'est juste que… elle poussa un soupir. Je n'arrête pas de penser à cette fille. Elle a été vidée de son sang, par sa gorge.

Elle ne vit pas sa mère blêmir. Tout au plus Abby se tendit un peu, arrêtant de mélanger sa boisson avec la petite cuillère.

\- Qu'y a-t'il d'étrange à cela ?  
\- Elle a été mordue.

Cette fois-ci, Clarke vit clairement le changement d'expression chez sa mère et elle s'empressa de demander.

\- Tu sais quelque chose ? Tu as déjà rencontré ce cas auparavant ?  
\- Non Clarke. Tu ne devrais pas te pencher autant que ça sur ce cas. Je suis désolée que cette fille soit morte, mais tu ne peux plus rien faire pour elle maintenant.  
\- Mais maman… ? Demanda-t-elle, désemparée devant ce changement subite.  
\- J'ai dit non, Clarke.

Et au ton de sa mère, Clarke n'obtiendrait aucune réponse.


	5. Morsure 4

Bonsoir chers lecteurs!

Voici l'update du vendredi soir! Malheureusement nous ne pouvons remercier ceux qui nous follows et fav et donnent des commentaires car nous subissons un petit problème de la part de , qui ne nous affiche pas les informations (mais nous savons que vous êtes là). Egalement il semble que la fic n'apparaisse pas dans les archives... mais ça ne semble être le cas que pour nous :( Est-ce que cela vous arrive-t-il aussi? :o [le help a été contacté, mais ils ne sont pas des plus vivaces]. Quoiqu'il en soit, les problèmes techniques sont le lot de tous de nos jours!

Sur ce, nous ne vous retenons pas plus et vous laissons à la découverte de la quatrième morsure (avouez, vous êtes tous mordus!) Voici une nouvelle rencontre entre Clarke et... à vous de devinez 8)

* * *

 _I was fine before I met you, I was broken but fine._

Clarke était allongée dans le canapé des Blake. Puisque leur appartement était plus proche de l'hôpital que son propre chez-elle, elle se retrouvait souvent chez eux, quelques heures avant que son service ne commence. Cette habitude était tellement ancrée qu'Octavia lui avait offert un double des clés pour qu'elle puisse se réfugier chez eux quand l'envie lui prenait. Ici, elle était occupée à se masser le crâne en repassant en mémoire l'échange qu'elle avait eu avec sa mère, la veille. Ce n'était pas normal qu'Abby ait été aussi autoritaire. Il y avait une anguille sous roche et Clarke était bien déterminé à découvrir ce qu'il en était… une fois qu'elle aurait l'occasion de libérer son agenda.

Son verre avec Roan plus Bellamy avait été l'un des échanges les plus embarrassant qu'elle ait eu à vivre. Les deux mâles n'avaient fait que tenter de désarçonné l'autre et elle était passée à deux doigts de tuer Bellamy quand celui-ci n'avait pu qu'échapper qu'il avait déjà couché avec elle. D'ailleurs, une fois que le sportif professionnel était parti, elle avait passé un sacré savon à son ami. Depuis, elle l'ignorait, pour lui faire comprendre à quel point elle n'avait pas apprécié son comportement.

Octavia arriva de la cuisine, déposant deux bières sur la table basse.

\- Et là, l'assistant l'a regardé avec des gros yeux et…

L'histoire de la jeune Blake fut interrompue par la sonnette qui retentit dans le hall, attirant l'attention de deux jeunes femmes.

\- Qui est-ce que ça peut être ?

Alors qu'elle s'interrogeait à voix haute, elle disparut vers la porte d'entrée. Il y eut quelques échos de voix et Clarke se redressa, pour aller voir de qui il s'agissait. La première chose qu'elle remarqua, ce fut le badge de policier qui était présenté et immédiatement, son inquiétude surgit. Quel était le motif pour qu'un agent des forces de l'ordre se présente ici ?

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Demanda-t-elle tout en s'approchant. Elle ferma les bras sur sa poitrine et dévisagea l'homme qui se trouvait en face d'elles. Il était grand et son crâne rasé était caché par une casquette. Il se présenta à nouveau.

\- Je suis l'agent Lincoln Oak. Nous enquêtons sur un avis de disparition de Roan Snow.

Elle ne put cacher sa surprise, alors qu'elle apprenait la nouvelle. Roan avait disparu ? Avait-il été enlevé ? Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de reporter son attention sur le partenaire de Lincoln. Là, elle eut droit à une deuxième surprise.

\- Vous ?

C'était l'inconnue qui l'avait secourue une semaine auparavant, qui se tenait sur le côté, la mine visiblement ennuyée. Mais dès qu'elle établit le contact visuel avec Clarke, une expression changea dans son regard. Ce fut infime, et si elle n'avait pas été mise au courant de la disparition de Roan, peut-être aurait-elle été heureuse de retrouver la jeune femme. Ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Clarke, c'est bien ça ?

La principale intéressée fut prise à nouveau de court, et marqua un pas en arrière.

\- Comment le savez-vous ?

A présent, il y avait de la méfiance dans sa voix. Ce n'était pas possible qu'ils soient ici pour elle, puisque à l'exception de ses amis, personne ne savait qu'elle était régulièrement ici. Il y eut un semblant de sourire sur les lèvres de l'autre policière, qui répondit calmement.

\- C'était marqué sur votre badge l'autre jour.

Octavia, qui ignorait de quoi il était question, les interrompit.

\- Je peux savoir comment vous vous connaissez ?

Ce fut l'agent de police qui prit la parole.

\- Pardon, je me présente, je m'appelle Lexa Woods, inspecteur. Dit-elle alors qu'elle sortait son propre badge pour le présenter aux deux autres femmes. La semaine passée j'ai aidé votre amie alors qu'elle allait être en mauvaise position.

Octavia, n'ayant rien entendu de tout ceci auparavant, se tourna vers Clarke, un froncement de sourcils lui étant destiné. La blonde lui adressa un sourire désolé, pour lui promettre qu'elle lui expliquerait plus tard.

\- Vous avez dit que Roan avait disparu ? Que s'est-il passé ?  
\- Vous connaissez Roan Snow ? Demanda Lincoln.  
\- Oui, je l'ai soigné pour une blessure à l'hôpital il y a quelques mois de ça. Depuis, il espère entretenir une relation avec moi. Mais je préfère le considérer comme un ami.

Clarke secoua la tête, se décalant un peu pour laisser les agents de police entrer, mouvement qui fut rapidement suivit par la jeune Blake. Ils bougèrent jusque dans le salon et Clarke s'empara de sa bière, comme si ça lui permettrait d'assimiler un peu plus vite la nouvelle.

\- Quand est-ce la dernière fois que vous l'avez vu ?  
\- Il y a… quatre jours à peu près ? Nous sommes allés boire un verre ensemble. Bellamy était avec nous également. Est-ce pour ça que vous êtes ici ?

Ce fut Lexa qui prit la suite de l'interrogatoire.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas divulguer d'information pour le moment. Nous essayons juste de récolter des preuves, des témoignages… Des éléments ont pointés vers cet appartement.  
\- Dommage qu'ils n'aient pas pointé plus tôt. Dit Octavia, qui regarda de manière ouvertement appréciative le corps de l'agent Lincoln Oak.

Pour sa défense celui-ci esquissa un sourire à moitié timide, avant que le sérieux ne soit rappelé à l'ordre par Lexa à l'aide d'un petit raclement de gorge.

\- Excusez Octavia, dès qu'elle croise un individu à son goût, elle n'y va pas par quatre chemins.  
\- Pourquoi perdre du temps avec des détours. Si l'agent Lincoln Oak est disponible après son travail, je me ferais un plaisir pour approfondir l'enquête autour d'un verre.

Cette fois-ci, il y eut un petit rire de la part du jeune officier, à qui les avances ne déplaisaient pas.

\- Eh bien, je pourrais éventuellement vous donner mon numéro de téléphone, au cas où des éléments vous reviendraient en mémoire.

Clarke parut dépitée, et qui se désintéressa au vif du sujet. L'un de ses amis était tout de même porté disparu.

\- Et donc, vous êtes ici pour Bellamy ?  
\- Pas spécialement, nous venions voir si les occupants, les Blake, avaient des informations à son sujet. Mais puisque vous êtes ici également, nous aurions quelques questions pour vous.

Ce n'était définitivement pas la façon dont Clarke avait pensé passer son après-midi, mais elle se plia à la demande, ne voyant pas pourquoi elle aurait refusé d'aider les forces de l'ordre, si cela pouvait les emmener à une quelconque piste propos de Roan. L'échange ne dura pas plus d'une dizaine de minutes et quand les agents de police furent sur le départ, Lexa tendit sa carte de visite à Clarke.

\- Si quelque chose vous reviens, ou que vous désirez en parler, n'hésitez pas. Et faites attention dehors à l'avenir. Glissa-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Presque béate du culot de l'inspecteur, elle fut à deux doigts de lui rappeler la politesse quand tout sentiment d'offense disparut. Elle eut un sentiment étrange, alors qu'elle plongea son regard dans les iris gris de Lexa. L'air lui manqua et finalement, elle accepta la carte de la brune.

Une fois que la porte se referma, Clarke se dirigea vers son téléphone pour envoyer un SMS à Roan, consciente que ça pouvait être un coup dans l'eau, mais qui sait ? Peut-être avait-il encore son téléphone ? _Tout va bien ? La police est venue me dire que tu as disparu .Où es-tu ?_ Et elle hésita, un instant, avant qu'elle ne rédige un deuxième message, vers un destinataire bien différent, dont le numéro n'était pas encore enregistré dans ses contacts. _Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous remercier correctement pour la dernière fois. Y a-t-il une manière dont je puisse le faire ?_


	6. Morsure 5

Bonsoir à tous!

Voici le chapitre de fin de week-end pour bien commencer la semaine! Il semblerait que le bug soit passé, et je peux enfin lire vos commentaire! Un tout grand Merci à MaraCapucin et Jessie[chiffrechiffrechiffre] des commentaires! Aussi, il y a de plus en plus de followers et c'est bon de se sentir soutenue!

Dans ce chapitre, nous apprenons un peu plus sur le sort de Roan et Clarke effleure un sujet sensible chez ses amis. Mais de quoi s'agit-il donc? (a)

Vous le saurez dans le courant de la semaine,

Bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

 _I wish that I was strong, I wish that I was wrong._

Ce n'était pas une sensation qui lui était donnée de vivre tous les dix ans, celle du sédatif et de l'enfermement. Mais Roan ne pouvait décidément pas s'empêcher de sourire, alors qu'il testait pour la millième fois la résistance des liens de fer qui le maintenaient contre la chaise. Son dos lui faisait un mal de chien et la sensation d'affaiblissement était décuplée par la faim qu'il commençait à ressentir. Oh, il n'était pas comme ces jeunots qui étaient prêts à s'entailler les veines après quelques jours de jeun, mais la sensation de soif était là, râpeuse et rugueuse dans le fond de sa gorge. Ce qui faisait que ses sens étaient décuplés et qu'il sentit l'homme arriver, avant d'entendre le bruit de ses pas.

\- Comment va notre captif aujourd'hui ?

Roan lui répondit par un rire, alors que Bellamy s'installait sur la table qui était gardée à bonne distance de son siège.

\- Pourquoi ne pas essayer pour le comprendre ?  
\- Je passe mon tour. Une star dans ton genre mérite d'être installée comme il se doit.

Il y eut un grondement qui lui échappa, alors qu'il relevait enfin la tête pour étudier le chasseur. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible, Bellamy appréciait vraiment la situation dans laquelle se trouvait le vampire. Il ne pouvait se tromper là-dessus, puisque le jeune garçon ne cherchait même pas à cacher son air suffisant.

\- Si tu ne voulais pas que je drague Clarke, il fallait juste que tu le dises.

Il y eut une mimique moqueuse sur l'humain, qui ne la quitta pas, alors qu'il posait ses doigts sur les instruments de tortures mis à disposition.

T- u sais bien que c'est plus que ça. C'est ainsi que nous fonctionnons. C'est dans notre nature de vous chasser, comme c'est dans votre nature de boire du sang.

Roan secoua la tête, avant d'essayer de s'appuyer un peu différemment sur la chaise, pour tenter de se débarrasser de ce pincement entre ses deux vertèbres, sans succès.

\- Et Clarke, c'est aussi la protéger que de ne rien lui dire ?  
\- Ne te trompe pas. Je n'aime pas lui mentir, mais je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres.  
\- Aux ordres ?

Bellamy tourna un bouton sur les commandes qui étaient à portées de main, libérant un léger courant qui électrifia l'entièreté du corps du vampire. Qui broncha à peine, serrant tout juste les dents, pour éviter de se mordre la langue.

\- Oh Bellamy, tu sais que j'aime quand tu me fais mal. Mais attends que je te fasse mal en retour.

Son sourire carnassier fut coupé par une autre décharge, et Bellamy, presque ennuyé, repris.

\- Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui mène l'interrogatoire. Tu ne te sens toujours pas de parler aujourd'hui ?

* * *

\- « Ne révélons pas tous aux humains. Ne leur donnons pas des pistes pour nous découvrir. N'allons pas nous lier avec eux ». Enfin Lexa! Tu es la première à incruster ces règles dans la tête de tous les tiens, et voilà que l'on te retrouve batifolant avec une blonde autour d'un café.  
\- Jolie blonde, et nous ne batifolions pas, nous ne faisions que parler.

Le regard réprobateur d'Anya croisa le sien, et Lexa haussa les épaules. Elle ne savait pas comment la nouvelle s'était répandue, mais elle avait eu la surprise d'ouvrir la porte de son appartement ce matin-là, pour trouver ses deux plus anciennes amies. Elles ne lui avaient pas laissé l'occasion de fermer la porte, et elles étaient rentrées s'installant sur des canapés en face d'elle. Puis les questions avaient fusées. Pourquoi avait-elle bu un café avec Clarke, qui était cette Clarke d'ailleurs, et d'où la connaissait elle ? Que lui avait elle dit ? Avait elle prévu de la revoir ? Tant de questions qui avaient trouvés des réponses, que Lexa n'avait pas été spécialement volontaire à donner. Elle leur avait néanmoins répondu, comme elle le devait, et fini par avouer ce qui s'était passé quelques jours plus tôt.

\- Tu l'as protégé le soir de la Chasse. C'est elle, la mortelle que tu as empêché les élus de chasser. Ils ne sont pas très contents tu sais.  
\- Je me fiche qu'ils ne soient pas contents, je suis leur Ainée, je suis en charge des décisions de notre communauté.

Il y'eut une toux rauque et Indra se redressa dans le fauteuil, avec le jugement dans les yeux.

\- Vous avez fait une erreur Commandeur. Vous mieux que quiconque devez savoir les dangers que vous encourrez à folâtrer avec une mortelle.

Lexa soupira dans son siège. Depuis qu'elle avait transformé la grande guerrière en un vampire comme elle, elle avait toujours prit son avis au sérieux, tout comme elle avait toujours apprécié celui d'Anya. Ce n'était pas pour rien que l'une était chef de la sécurité de la Trigeda Corp., et que l'autre était son bras droit depuis la nuit des temps, ou quelque chose comme ça. Et toujours, elle avait écouté leurs avis. Et toujours, elle avait écouté leurs conseils. Quand elle avait dû renoncer à venger Costia, quand elle avait dû accepter les fiançailles arrangées avec Roan, et en des tas d'autres occasions. Mais pour une fois, elle n'avait pas envie d'écouter ses voix de la raison.

\- Je ne sais pas, je ressens quelque chose d'étrange pour elle. C'est comme une pulsion qui m'attire, elle est telle une sirène à laquelle je ne peux résister.

C'était si cliché mais elle n'avait plus s'empêcher de le dire avec un demi-sourire sur les lèvres. Elle était attirée par Clarke, même s'il était fort possible qu'elle soit une chasseuse. Cette attirance, ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'elle avait un beau corps – elle savait se reten. Il y'avait autre chose. Ce quelque chose qui la poussait à revoir Clarke, malgré les mise en garde. Elle n'arrivait juste pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

\- Lexa.

Anya n'était pas contente et si Lexa n'avait pas été l'Ainée du groupe, elle aurait probablement vacillée derrière la force de son regard.

\- Il faut lutter contre les pulsions Commandeur. Sans quoi notre peuple serait perdu. La tête avant le cœur, ne l'oubliez pas.

Et puis une main se posa sur son épaule.

\- N'oublies jamais Lexa, L'amour est une faiblesse.

* * *

Le café de remerciement s'était révélé être un rendez-vous et Clarke adorait quand les esprits s'accordaient de cette manière. Bientôt, elle serait amenée à revoir Lexa et cette idée était plus qu'agréable. Elle avait besoin de distraction, avec tous les évènements qui se déroulaient. Elle n'arrivait pas à oublier la mort de la petite Charlotte et ils n'avaient toujours obtenus aucune nouvelle à propos de Roan, ce qui l'inquiétait particulièrement. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire et quand elle était allée demander à Bellamy s'il savait quelque chose à ce sujet, il avait été aussi dans le flou qu'elle.

Mais si elle ne pouvait rien faire pour le dernier cas, juste à attendre les nouvelles des forces de l'ordre, pour Charlotte, la mise en garde de sa mère n'avait pas été suffisante pour la détourner de son but. Bien au contraire, cela l'avait persuadée qu'il y avait définitivement quelque chose à savoir. Sa visite chez Raven ne serait dès lors pas juste une visite de courtoisie.

Quand la porte de l'appartement de son amie s'ouvrit, elle lui tendit immédiatement la bouteille de vin rosée qu'elle avait acheté sur le chemin, gagnant un

\- Ah, Clarke, tu n'es pas ma meilleure amie pour rien. C'est toujours un plaisir de te recevoir.

Derrière les odeurs d'huile et de métal, il y avait définitivement le parfum des épices que Raven avait utilisé pour son fameux et célèbre poulet à noix de coco. Elle n'avait jamais compris l'intérêt de Raven nourrissait pour les armes, mais sa boutique avait du succès et les modifications qu'elle apportait en plaisait un certain nombre. Ça allait à la perfection avec son tempérament de feu.

Clarke s'installa sur le tabouret haut de l'ilot central, ayant appris à ne pas aider Raven, malgré l'attelle qu'elle portait à sa jambe. Elle attendit donc patiemment que son amie finisse de surveiller la cuisson de leur repas, tout en piochant dans le bol de chips.

\- Alors dis-moi ma belle, quoi de neuf ?

Elle commença par l'élément le plus joyeux, gagnant un regard fort intéressé de la part de Raven, qui la taquina un peu sur le sujet de cette belle brune qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de dépeindre avec cette même aura de mystère qu'elle avait effleuré lors de leur rendez-vous au café.

La relation entre Raven et Clarke avait commencé du mauvais pied, quand Finn avait trompé la noiraude avec la blonde. Il y avait eu des mots qui avaient été échangé, des incohérences alcooliques. _Tu finiras comme ton père en sale vampire._ Puis le pardon était arrivé à la disparition de Finn, les deux jeunes femmes se rapprochant grâce au deuil.

\- Vous les femmes Griffin avez toujours eu si bon goût.  
\- Je t'interdis de dire ça parce que tu as couché avec ma mère.

Il y eut un petit rire assez satisfait entre les bouchées de poulet. Ce que Clarke avait d'abord cru être un acte de vengeance de la part de Raven était en fait l'expression de son goût pour les MILF.

\- En parlant de ma mère…  
\- Tu veux savoir si j'ai remis ça ?  
\- NON ! Elle eut un petit rire, avant de reprendre. Je lui ai parlé l'autre jour et…

Ainsi Clarke expliqua la perte de Charlotte et les conditions particulières de sa mort, ses doutes, l'absence de réaction de la police, les réticences de sa mère. Et au fur et à mesure de son récit, elle vit l'expression de Raven changé.

\- Je ne peux rien te dire Clarke.  
\- Ca veut dire que tu sais quelque chose ?

Devant l'expression hésitante de Raven – ce qui était si rare chez elle – elle lui attrapa la main.

\- S'il-te-plait Raven, dis-moi ? Je n'en dors presque plus la nuit et je commence à croire que vous me cachez tous quelque chose. Ne me dis pas le contraire, sinon tu ne réagirais pas comme ça !

Elle savait qu'elle avait acculé Raven quand celle-ci marmonna quelque chose, à propose de ces Griffin qui étaient trop têtus.

\- J'ai promis à a mère de ne rien dire… Mais elle n'a jamais rien précisé sur le fait d'écrire.

Ainsi, Raven attrapa un stylo et marqua une adresse, qu'elle donna à Clarke.


	7. Morsure 6

Bonsoir à vous!

Voici le premier chapitre de la semaine! Merci à Mara Capucin de son petit review :D Quant au fait que ça ne soit pas claire pour Bellamy, c'est un petit mystère qui est toujours appréciable, n'est-ce pas?

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

 _I want you close, and close ain't close enough._

Lexa attendait dans le parc de Polis, au milieu d'un tapis de feuilles mortes, dans un tourbillon de couleurs ocres si typiques de cette saison. L'écharpe pourpre remontée jusqu'au menton, elle attendait Clarke à qui elle avait donné un second rendez-vous à cet endroit précis. Ce n'était pas judicieux, non, c'était de loin une des pires idées qu'elle avait pu avoir pour les quatre dernières décennies, mais elle n'avait pas pu résister quand la jeune femme lui avait envoyé un SMS lui rappelant leur second rendez-vous. Ça avait été tout simple et il n'avait pas fallu plus de trois minutes à la vampire pour répondre, donnant les coordonnées de ce parc. Elle avait reposé son téléphone avec un sourire aux lèvres, et quand Anya lui avait demandé de quoi il s'agissait elle avait bredouillé un mensonge avant d'orienter la réunion sur autre chose. L'humaine était comme un poison qui se répandait dans tout son système, une drogue à laquelle elle ne pouvait pas résister, même si elle se forçait à le faire. Et quand bien même elle se répétait en boucle le fameux leitmotiv de son amie, _L'amour est une faiblesse,_ elle ne résistait plus vraiment. Plus beaucoup.

\- Pardon, je ne contrôle pas vraiment les urgences.

Lexa esquissa un sourire quand les mots firent écho à leur précédente rencontre, et une fois de plus elle posa le livre qu'elle avait entre ses mains sur le banc, faisant signe à la jolie blonde de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- Je comprends. Je suppose que je sais ce que ça fait d'avoir un métier prenant.

Elle était bien décidée à continuer le mensonge de l'inspecteur, même si elle savait qu'un jour ou l'autre elle devrait avouer la vérité, du moins si elles continuaient à se voir. Serait-ce le cas ? Elle savait bien sûr qu'il n'était pas judicieux de s'accrocher, de se fier à un simple espoir. C'était trop tard. Bien sûr, qu'il était trop tard, le chant des sirènes avait frappé et c'était comme une malédiction qui ne la lâchait plus. Elle secoua la tête. Si elle était ici ce n'était pas pour succomber à nouveau, c'était pour essayer de savoir si Clarke faisait partie des chasseurs de vampires qui œuvraient à Polis, et si elle était liée de prêt ou de loin à la disparition du fils d'Originel. Quelques feuilles se soulevèrent du sol, quand Clarke vint s'asseoir relativement proche, la ramenant au présent, loin de ses viles pensées.

\- Je suis ravie de te revoir, dit Clarke.

Si Lexa avait pu rougir, si le sang avait été chaud dans ses veines, cela aurait été visible. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient échangés de temps en temps par SMS, et Clarke n'avait jamais menti, affirmant qu'elle était relativement confuse par la disparition de Roan, ainsi que de la mort d'une petite fille à son service, lors de la nuit de la Chasse. Lexa avait une inquiétude à ce sujet, que l'un des siens soit responsable, comme si elle aurait voulu protéger la séduisante créature à ses côtés de tous les dangers.

\- Le plaisir est partagé. Comment vas-tu Clarke ?

Preuve une fois de plus de sa maladresse relationnelle, Lexa galérait à trouver un sujet de conversation, s'égarant en platitudes. C'était néanmoins suffisant, pour Clarke qui se fendit d'un sourire, et qui enclenchea le dialogue.

Au terme de quelques minutes, Clarke parla de cet un autre mystère - autre que Lexa- qui l'intéressait.

\- Ça va te paraitre stupide… Mais avec les évènements de la mort de Charlotte, et tout ce qui se passe en ville… elle hésita, se mordit la lèvre inférieure en un geste qui captiva la vampire. Est-ce que tu crois aux vampires ?

La question avait surgit de nulle part et Lexa marqua un temps d'arrêt. Bien sûr qu'elle n'était pas sortie de nulle part, elle savait que trainer avec une mortelle avait des dangers. Elle entendait déjà la voix d'Indra dans sa tête, répétant en boucle le _Je vous avais prévenu Commandeur._ Une réponse était attendue, et une fois de plus elle essayait de faire l'anguille, alors d'une manière plus ou moins assurée elle répondit, un peu trop vite, peut-être :

\- Les vampires ? Ah ! Quelle idée ? Tu parles de ces créatures nocturnes dont parle Bram Stoker ?

En évoquant une référence littéraire, la brune espérait s'en sortir. C'était une pirouette risquée, mais c'était quelque chose qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de faire à travers les siècles. Un moyen comme un autre de se protéger des gens trop curieux, comme Clarke. Celle-ci eut un nouveau sourire, un peu plus doux et Lexa échappa un soupire.

\- Eh bien, nous avons déjà déterminé que tu n'étais pas le genre de fille à la Twilight, mais je t'aurais plus vu comme une fan de Sheridan Le Fanu.

Lexa ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire, qu'elle cacha derrière son écharpe pourpre, ainsi que son embarras. Ca lui faisait si mal en son cœur, elle qui n'était plus habituée à ressentir une quelconque sensation dans sa poitrine : elle ne supportait pas de mentir à Clarke ! Mais c'était un mal nécessaire.

\- Est-ce qu'on t'a déjà dit que tu mentais très mal ?

Et il y eut un sentiment d'effroi chez Lexa, elle qui n'était plus habituée à être la proie depuis des Centaine d'années. La sensation ne lui avait pas manqué, mais l'instinct de survie était toujours présent, faisant qu'elle enfonça la main dans la poche de son manteau pour simuler un faux appel.

* * *

Clarke en avait voulu à Bellamy depuis plus d'une dizaine de jours, mais quand il s'approcha d'elle à la sortie de l'hôpital avec un café tout chaud, elle oublia la rancune qu'elle lui avait réservé pour s'être montré lors de son rendez-vous avec Roan. Celui-ci était disparu depuis presque une semaine maintenant et il n'y avait toujours aucune nouvelle. La blonde secoua la tête, elle ne devait pas penser à ça sur le moment, puisque incapable de changer quoi que ce soit à cette situation.

\- Contente de me revoir princesse ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en buvant la première gorgée de sa dose de caféine.

\- Je pourrais t'embrasser oui.  
\- Fais-toi plaisir.

Clarke rit un peu avant de lui frapper l'épaule. Elle devait le reconnaitre qu'il lui avait manqué. S'ils avaient échangés entre eux grâce à leurs téléphones, avec des messages brefs et succincts – un traitement que Clarke réservait à ceux avec lesquels elle ne voulait pas particulièrement parler – ce n'était pas la même chose que de voir son ami de visu.

\- Octavia t'a dit, pour Roan ?

La mine de Bellamy se ferma un peu, alors qu'il suivait Clarke dans les rues de Polis.

\- Oui, l'inspecteur Lincoln Oak est venu m'interroger.

En vue de l'ennui présent dans la voix de Bellamy, Clarke n'avait aucune doute que cette deuxième visite avait plu à Octavia.

\- Je suis désolée, si j'avais su qu'il allait disparaitre, je n'aurais pas été aussi pénible lorsque je vous ai vu.

Clarke haussa les épaules, refermant un peu ses doigts sur la boisson chaude qui contrastait avec le vent frais de l'automne. Ce qui était fait, était fait. Ce qui dérangeait Clarke, c'était qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour arranger la situation. Elle qui avait à cœur d'aider tout son entourage, savoir que Roan était peut-être mort lui retournait l'estomac. Ah, voilà qu'elle repensait au sportif professionnel. Ils en parlèrent encore un peu et Bellamy était sincèrement désolé pour elle, à tel point qu'il tenta de changer de sujet.

\- Raven m'a dit que tu n'avais pas vraiment perdu ton temps, avec l'inspecteur.

Un sourire presque coupable se dessinait sur les lèvres de la blonde. Oui, en temps normal, elle n'aurait certainement pas invité un agent des forces de l'ordre à boire un café – puis à se revoir. Mais elle ressentait cette attraction incontrôlable envers Lexa, à chaque fois qu'elle fermait ses yeux, elle revoyait ces éclats gris de la jeune femme. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, la toucher, sentir la caresse de sa peau sur la sienne, s'enfuir sous cette écharpe pourpre pour chercher ces lèvres qui ne cessaient de s'y réfugier. Si le souvenir était doux, elle fronça les sourcils en repensant à la fin abrupte de leur échange la veille.

\- Je ne sais pas, ça se passait bien, mais depuis hier, j'ai l'impression qu'elle m'évite.  
\- Ne me dis pas que tu lui as déjà proposé d'emménager ?

Le petit rire de Bellamy fut interrompu par un nouveau coup sur l'épaule, et il s'intéressa à la jeune femme qui retenait l'attention de Clarke depuis quelques jours.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?  
\- Lexa Woods.

Son ami s'arrêta et devant sa mine perplexe, Clarke continua.

\- Quoi ? Tu la connais ?

Bellamy secoua la tête.

\- Non, c'est juste… Il hésita. Lexa Woods n'est pas inspecteur de Police, Clarke. C'est mon grand patron, elle dirige Trigeda Crop.

Ce fut au tour de Clarke de s'arrêter, sous la surprise.

\- Tu en es sûr ? … Mais pourquoi m'aurait-elle menti ?

Et d'autres questions se soulevèrent. Si elle était la chef d'une des plus grandes multinationales des Etats-Unis, pourquoi s'était-elle fait passer pour un inspecteur ? Était-ce le seul mensonge de Lexa ? Qu'avait-elle caché d'autre ? Il y eut un frisson d'inquiétude qui se logea dans son estomac. Qui était Lexa Woods ?


End file.
